What If
by Andre787
Summary: A Collection of Events which are most likely to happen should it happen. The ideas are made by the audience and I make the story, post your requests via review. R&R
1. What if Fluttershy won an award

What If...

Fluttershy won an award for being the best pony in the world

By: AC130Lover (Fluttershy rules!)

It was the first emmy for Equestria which was an idea given by Twilight Sparkle to Princess Celestia, she liked the idea and said "I hereby announce that every July 30 we will have a who is best show in Equestria to be held in Ponyville."

Skipping to the point, the category then reached to the most awaited category, the best pony award.

"The nominees for this category are... Fluttershy!" The MC said. Fluttershy then walked through the catwalk being applauded by a lot of ponies.

"Rarity!" The MC then said. Rarity walked through the catwalk with her finest dress. Again, she was applauded. However, it never surpassed fluttershy.

"Twilight Sparkle!" The MC said. Twilight walked through the catwalk with her great beauty. She was also applauded by great multitudes. But it didn't surpass Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow dash, instead of walking through the catwalk, she flew. But with her fast speed, she accidentally hit some lights. The crowd didn't applaud. Medical ponies then got her through the bed to go to the hospital.

"Well that was disturbing, while next up would be... Applejack!" The MC said. Applejack then walked through the catwalk and dropped some apples for the ponies to eat. Luckily, the ponies did not fight over those apples. She was applauded, she nearly surpassed Fluttershy's rating but did not get the spotlight.

"Pinkie Pie!" The MC said. Fluttershy began to walk through the catwalk with random instruments, playing them. The crowd in multitudes erupted with applause... until she fell to the left side of the catwalk crushing somebody". "Im ok!" Pinkie said loudly.

"Spike?" The MC Said. "Ohmigawd im not a pony! Nor do I want to be in this show!" Spike shouted angrily. However, he was applauded by some ponies. "Why am I being applauded? Oh! I wonder if Rarity is watching me!".

"And the judges are calculating the results... lets wait for a moment!

**6 hours later**

"Any moment now"

**3 Hours later**

"JUDGES WOULD YOU JUST PLEASE F***ING GET THE RESULTS ALREADY?" Screamed the MC at rage

"Ooook?" Said a judge.

What the results showed was this: 

Fluttershy – 94%

Rarity – 87%

Twilight Sparkle – 88%

Rainbow Dash – 70%

Applejack – 90%

Pinkie Pie – 80%

Spike – 92%

"And the winner goes to... Fluttershy!" The MC Announced. The crowd began erupting in cheers.

"C'mon Fluttershy, im sleepy so you better hurry up here." The MC Said sleepily.

Fluttershy then went on stage and got her award.

"Yes!" She said quietly.

"Fluttershy, do you have something to say before you get the award?" The MC Asked.

"Why... no... Im quite sleepy for that actually.

"Oh come on." The MC Said.

"Ok" Fluttershy responded. "F*** no, I'm not prepared for this" She said on her mind. "If I just play by maybe I can go... Im to nervous for this."

"Well... Firstly, im happy to get this award, and I would like to say that help save our mother earth and I would also like to thank the support of my friends... thank you" Fluttershy said. After that, she bit the trophy smiling and got out.

"I pwn3d you all" She said on her mind.

"I thought I was going to win" Rarity said to Twilight who was beside her

"Oh shut up" Twilight Responded

(If you wan't me to do another like this, just request it via comment. Thank you!)


	2. What if Spike smoked marijuana

What If….

Spike starts smoking marijuana

Requested By: jimacooke

Pinkie Pie was holding a party, and Spike was there. Someone was smoking marijuana and Spike was near that pony.

"Excuse me, what is that thing your smoking?" He asked.

"Oh, this? It's called marijuana, it feels good." The pony responded. "Want a piece?"

"Hmm… I don't know… Ok!" He accepted the marijuana and got home immediately.

**1 Hour Later…**

"Spike, I'm home!" Twilight said as she entered.

"Ah!" Spike screamed as he blew some marijuana off and sent sent it to Princess Celestia by accident. "Twilight, don't shock me when im smoking marijuana! I might send some to Princess Celestia you know!"

"Oh my god, Spike! Your smoking marijuana?" Twilight said in shock.

"Uh… yea… it feels good…. Mmmmm…" Spike responded.

Suddenly, Pinke went inside.

"HI EVERYONE! Oh, Spike! What are you doing?" Pinkie said and asked.

"Im smoking marijuana, why?" He responded.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Could I try?" Pinkie Pie requested energetically

"Sure!" Spike said.

Pinkie Pie took some Marijuana and smoked it.

"Mmm, Delicious!" Pinkie Pie commented. "Well, I better go now, I'm sleepy"

She then left.

"Ok, going back to topic. SPIKE! SMOKING MARIJUANA IS BAD!" Twilight screamed at spike.

"It is?" Spike asked.

"Yes!" Twilight said.

"Ok Twilight, I promise I'll never smoke marijuana again." Spike said

"Good, If I ever see you smoking marijuana, I'm going to kick you out of here." Twilight threatened Twilight.

**Meanwhile at Princess Celestia**

"OH MY GOD! THIS THING IS SOOOOO GOOOOOOD!" She said being addicted to the drug.


	3. What if Sweetie Belle was Rarity's child

Srry for the delays :P  
>Anyways:<p>

What if...

Sweetie Bell was actually Rarity's daughter.

Requested By: RobbyTheRouge

**Years ago... Before Twilight's arrival**

"Oh Yeah! That's good!" an unknown pony said. "You don't know how this means to me, OH!"  
>"HELP! IM BEING MOLESTED!" Screamed Rarity.<p>

"No one can hear you dear... no one"

Pinkie Pie had strange feelings while she was walking at the garden, at night.

"Ohmigawd, what is this feeling I don't know, eh, I'll break into someone's house." She said as she skipped to Rarity's house.

"Oh my god just bring some f***ing help already" Rarity said grumpily.

"BOOM!" The door was bashed.

"S***! I must run now!" The unknown pony said. "But I don't want this pony to disclose my identity, so ill just throw this vase at her"

The pony threw the vase at Rarity, hitting her head. She was unconscious.

"Spiderpony style" The pony said as he climbed up to the roof and escaped.

**Months later**

"WHY AM I FAT?" She screamed.

Rainbow Dash then threw a vase at her to silence the complaining pony.

**Few months later**

"My gawd, my tummy is aching, I'll go to the doctor." Rarity said.

"Doc, my tummy is aching, AND IM OBESE!" She complained to the doctor.

"Apperantly you are pregnant and your baby wants to go out... IDIOT!" The doctor screamed at her.

"WHAT?" Fluttershy exclaimed and fell unconscious.

**Few hours later**

"Oh! Rarity just gave birth to a filly!" Exclaimed Fluttershy.

"Yeah... but you know what would Rarity say if she knew about this?" Applejack asked.

"She would kill herself if she knew, how about when we take her home and she arrives, we say she had a little sister." Rainbow Dash said.

"That would be a good idea, but I wonder how long we can keep it" Applejack asked.

"I don't know... but it might be a good approach." Rainbow Dashed insisted.

**Present Day...**

Rarity was participating on a festival that was hosted by Princess Celestia herself, or should we say... Princess Trollestia?

"I, Princess Celestia, make sure that this festival be memorable, I will be randomly saying truths about you all!" Princess Trollestia announced.

"To start with, I heard some people called Rainbow Dash a "Lesbian".

"Hey! That is NOT true!" Rainbow Dash screamed outraged.

"...You did try to make out with me once Dashy" Applejack said quietly.

"Secondly, I heard Fluttershy stole my pet bird, I was about to banish her to the moon" Princess Trollestia said.

"Oh, my" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Oh, I wanted to say this for a long time!" Trollestia said sarcasticly. "Twilight Sparkle, my dearest student is a complete n00b! Im just saying she is a pro because she gives me good information!"

Twilight Sparkle then cried and ran away, screaming "Celestia F*** you!"

"Eh... She was a crybaby... Oh! That reminds me! Did you know, Sweetie Belle is actually Rarity's daughter!"

"Wha...What?" Rarity screamed in agony "A-are you calling me a mother? Are you saying that annoying filly is my daughter."

"That would be a... yes" Trollestia answred.

"NO! MY LIFE IS RUUUUIIIINNNNEEEED!" She screamed.

"Hahaha! Trolling is fun, I guess I should invite them into a comedy show" Trollestia said.

Rarity then ran to her house, crying in agony.

"WAHAHAHAHAAAA" Rarity cried a lot.

"What's wrong Rarity?" Twilight asked

"It's that Princess Celestia saying that Sweetie Belle is my daughter!" She said crying loud. "And are you going to say that to me again? WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Nope, she trolled me too" Twilight answered.

Sweetie Belle then went to Rarity and said

"So I'm your daughter huh..." She said joyful. "Now you have to provide me with great care and the things I want!"

Rarity then twitched her eyes and said "!" 

(Bonus scene)

And here is Fluttershy singing a great song.

"Banananam" "Toodooodoododo"

"Banananam" "Toodoododo"


	4. What if Twilight was Drunk

Do not worry if your idea has not been written, the reasons I cannot do them are:

I have no idea what to type (This may be figured out sooner)

My studies (sorry, my future is more important than this fanfic :P)

The backlog (As seen on recent request)

Plain busy (Explains itself)

Too lazy (Some people are just lazy and need some rest)

This has been posted in reaction to the recent flow of comments, But don't stop asking requests cause

im always available :)  
>*Current Capacity (2 Fanfics every week)<p>

What If...

Twilight Sparkle was Drunk

Twilight was screaming as she did not expect a surprise visit from Princess Celestia.

"OH MY! IM NOT PREPARED FOR A SURPRISE VISIT FROM PRINCESS CELESTIA! SHE WANTS ME TO WATCH MY NEW SPELLS BUT I HAVE NONE!" She screamed.

"Hey, how about that make Rarity nude spell?" Spike asked.

"Spike, Rarity's already nude and so are we." Twilight pointed out.

"Oh..." Spike said.

Rainbow dash then fell out of nowhere.

"Rainbow Dash? Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh... you know, just busy stalking you" Rainbow answered. "So what about that make Rarity nude spell?"

"Twilight said Rarity is already nude" Spike said to annoy twilight.

"Uh... yeah, lets go with that... anyway, wanna get drunk?" Twilight insisted to derail the topic.

"Awww, yeah!" Rainbow said in acceptance.

"Wait here while I get the vodka." Twilight instructed Rainbow.

"Nah, I'll have whiskey, it's 20% better." Rainbow said.

"Eh, whatever, 1 whiskey coming up."

**30 Minutes Later**

"And we were like counting dozens of Fluttershys! But we couldn't count them cause we forgot number 2." Rainbow and Twilight sang while being drunk.

"Geez, now I know why Fluttershy doesn't want any pony drunk." Spike concluded.

**4 hours later...**

"Behold! The Great Princess Tro... I mean Princess Celestia!" A royal guard announced.

"Oh, greetings my faithful student Twilight, why are you asleep?" Celestia asked.

"Huh?" Twilight said with shock as she woke up. "Oh my god, It's princess Celestia! Oh I wanted to make out with you since I was a kid!

"Uh... yeah, so any new spells you got up your sleeves?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Sure! It's called the make Rarity nude spell!" She answered.

"Twilight, Rarity's already nude..." the Princess pointed out.

"Eh, whatever, here! Lemme give you a sample!" Twilight said as her horn started to shine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard, and it was discovered to be Rarity.

"Yeah... that's good, I might ha-" She said as she was cut off by Twilight.

"Imma snuggle you, I always wanted to do this since I was a filly" Twilight interrupted as her eyes began to sparkle. She also is snuggling with Princess Celestia

"As I was saying... I might have to leave now" Princess Celestia said.

"Awww... but aren't you staying so that we can have a party?" Twilight Insisted as she sat like a dog and wagged her tail like a dog.

"Hmmm..." the princess was up to something suspicios in plan.

Princess Celestia then wacked Twilight with a vase.

"Oh let the party begin, WHOO!" Princess Celestia exclaimed as she invited all of ponyville to Twilight's house.

**8 Hours Later**

"Aw, what happened?" Twilight asked herself.

Suddenly, she saw a note. It said:

My Dear Student Twilight Sparkle,

I am glad to here that you have a new spell up in your sleeves, haha, it made me laugh.

Your snuggling is a bit annoying though, but your eyes are cute when they sparkle like starts.

I had a fun party last night, thanks to you. But now, I have new trolling material now. And by the way, Rarity lost part of her hair, hehe.

Your Teacher, Princess Trollestia


	5. What if The CMCs were real Crusaders

Confound this blackout! It drives me to not make another chapter of fanfic!

First time using MS 2010. Checking it out if it's better than openoffice.  
>This chapter has been rushed due to time constraints.<p>

What If…

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were real crusaders.

"People here of the cutie mark crusaders… Let us sing the theme of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo commanded

"Ok" Responded Apple Bloom

**Born this way theme starts**

"I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way" The three fillies sang.<p>

"No! We're singing Born This Way, I meant the CMC Theme dammit!" Scootaloo Screamed in anger.

"But it makes as a good theme…." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle makes a good point, since we don't have cutie marks yet." Apple Bloom commented on Sweetie Belle's point of view.

"NO NO NO! Again screamed Scootaloo "Now, sing the theme correctly!"

"Geez, whatever" Responded Sweetie Belle.

"We fight for God, we fight for justice. Our cutie marks are there from God almighty we will fight to the end for religious freedom so us Christians may rule. We will never forsake God for he shall guide us! Cutie Mark Crusaders we're on the move to march through the mountains of darkness to find our goals and achieve what God wants!"

"There, ain't th-" Scootaloo said while she was cut off.

"CORNY!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom screamed.

"Well, skipping from that, we will now go to Ponyville and kill those Atheists for God's glory!" Scootaloo announced.

"URA!" The three fillies cheered.

**Hours later…**

The CMCs were hiding waiting for a chance to strike. Now, they found their chance.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" They said while showing their swords and they started rampaging.

"AH! AH THE HORROR!" "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

And screams were heard…

[Censored for offensive material]

Instead of reading the rest of this fanfic, fluttershy will now interrupt you with her cuteness and her singing Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

Imagine it… NOW!


	6. What if Twilight Was Cursed Trumpony

Late Update. Sorry.

What If…

Twilight Sparkle was cursed (The Curse of the trumpony)

"I'm in trouble! How am I supposed to say that moral about this episode?" Twlight said.

"I think I know how to solve that." A mysterious voice answered.

"Who is that? I got magic and ain't afraid to use it!" Twilight squeamishly said.

"Those who have trouble, I can solve. But, in return, he or she must have the curse of the trumpony." The mysterious sound said.

"I'm…. fine with that? Whatever it was." Twilight said happily as she now had hope.

"Everytime you have a happy moment, the curse will be on effect!" The voice exclaimed.

Months Later… in Twilight Sparkle's birthday.

"Happy birthday Twilight!" The group said to twilight.

"Why gee… thanks gang. Now lets get some ca-" Twilight said but was interrupted by a sudden crash in the window.

It was a pony… a female and was playing a trumpet in the tune of the saxroll.

"What the F**k is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, but I could've thought of that" Pinkie Pie answered.

Twilight Sparkle thought it was a surprise from someone…. But after 30 minutes, the pony still kept playing the trumpet to the saxroll, but this time, Pinkie Pie joined in. Until such time that Twilight Sparkle became crazy and forced everyone out of the library.

Months Later.. Pony Awards 4.

Twilight Sparkle was happy that she won her first pony award. But her day was to be spoiled.

"I am so happy that I won this award, I wish to thank you all who voted for me and Th-" she was interrupted by a crash on the window.

It was the same pony. But this time, she played the intro of Careless Whisper.

"Ooo, Careless Whisper! I wanted to hear this song all time!" The host said. "Twilight you are not the winner, it is this pony's award!"

Twilight was then very angry. She turned into a Rapidash for a short time before turning into dust.

FLUTTERSHY INTERRUPTION

"Don't Worry, this is a fanfic, she will return to her normal self in the next scene" Fluttershy explained before winking.

END OF FLUTTERSHY INTERRUPTION

Twilight was crying hysterically. "S**t S**t S**t! I should've won that award! WAHA!"

Suddenly, a sound of wind came on.

"Woosh"

"Who's That?" Twilight reacted quickly.

Fluttershy then came down.

"It is I, Fluttershy." She said.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes, it is I. And I would like to say YOU ARE SUCH AN EPIC FAILURE!" She exclaimed with here cute soft voice.

Twilight's crying then hardened.

"I am disappointed at you, I thought you were a great pony! But I am just so disappointed." Fluttershy said as she looked away.

"Your right, Fluttershy, I shall now get my axe and execute that pony!" Twilight said joyfully.

"Now your o-" Fluttershy said but realizing a bad thing. "Uh-oh." 

The pony was practicing for the next attack. But Twilight had stealth and cut off the pony's head.

Suddenly, there was a cloud above the body.

It was written there "You can't break the curse of the Trumpony".

"!" Twilight Sparkle screamed out loud.

Meanwile…. At Trixie.

"Hahaha! I'm enjoying this."

**Trollface**


End file.
